A Family Reunion
by LOVESxPAGET
Summary: Sequel to Year Anniversary! Emily And Derek Soon Realize that someone may be after Emily and Keeley But Wasn't Notified Early Enough Because Later That Night The Man Wanting To Claim Emily And Keeley For His Self Finally Comes To Take Them From Derek! Will Derek Find Them Before Something Terrible Happens? R&R PLEASE... I Suck At Summaries Sorry.
1. School

**A Family Reunion**

**Hello again everyone well here it is my second story and sequel to the first I hope you like it if you haven't read my first one its called Year Anniversary if you want to give in a shot, so you may begin to read :) x**

**School**

It was September 10th on a Monday morning Emily and Derek had driven to the school before heading to work to drop of Keeley who didn't want to take the bus on the first day back to school because she was moved to a new class which meant new class mates and most likely bullies which she hated Emily and Derek was called in to collect Keeley before summer vacation because Keeley was try to stop some school bully from picking on a 5 year old she was sent home for trying to stop it which Emily and Derek didn't understand but they were glad that she was moved to a new class so that Keeley could start fresh. Keeley was now 7 and was looking more like Emily so Derek said but Emily thought she looks more like Derek but they both drew the line at she looks like both Emily and Derek, they all exited the car so they could see Keeley into the school grounds before Emily and Derek headed to the BAU.

"Will you pick me up too?" Keeley questions her parents,

"Of course baby." Emily promises hoping that she can and a case doesn't come up,

"You just get the teachers to ring us if anything happens ok princess" Derek tells her kissing her on the forehead.

"Ok Daddy" Keeley said looking up to him,

"You have to go baby or you'll be late" Emily says trying to get her through the school doors,

"Do I have to go to school I don't like it," Keeley tells them looking down to her boots,

"I know you don't baby but you've got to go everyone does" Emily says,

"I know but Uncle Spencer can teach me stuff he's really really brainy." Keeley tells them putting her pink bag onto her shoulder,

"Uncle Spencer's needed at the BAU princess and you need to learn in school you'll be fine" Derek say putting his arm around her little shoulders and giving them a little squeeze for comfort,

"I know but Uncle spencers like a teacher can't he come a teach in school for a little bit and make sure the bullies don't bully me." Keeley said trying her puppy dog eyes on her parents,

"No baby we need Uncle Spencer but come of you go we'll be here to pick you up ok" Emily tells her trying not to make her be late,

"Ok" Keeley says looking back down to her boots,

"Love you princess see you after school ok" Derek says kissing her on the forehead once again,

"Love you too Daddy" Keeley says waving to him as her gets back in the car ready to leave, "Love you Mommy" she tells her mother,

"I love you too baby" Emily says giving her a kiss on the forehead also and watches as Keeley walks to the steps and turns around and waves at her and Derek she and Derek also wave back then watches as she walks inside the school with other kids rushing up towards the doors as they hear the bell go off.

"Do you think she'll be ok" Emily asks Derek jumping back into the car.

"I'm sure she be fine Princess" Derek assures her as he pulls out of his parking spare and heads to the BAU,

"I hope so, and you really need to get a new nickname for me or Keeley because you can't keep calling us both princess its confusing" Emily smiles at Derek,

"Alright princess ill keep that in mind" Derek laughs, and keeps driving to head to work.

**...CM...**

_He had been watch them for about two and a half years and it was finally time he couldn't wait the day before Keeley turned 5 he claimed his two new victims and he kept them for as long a s he could which was about 3 months he gave the water and food to keep their strength up so he'd have longer time and have some fun while waiting for his main targets but when they eventually died he kept calm and just watched Emily and her family, Keeley had just turn seven, six days ago which was the age he' been waiting for he didn't want to wait till she was 8 it would have killed him so he planned that sometime this week he would finally make an amazing family reunion with Emily and Keeley he was so excited but he had to plan it out if he was going to over power to FBI agents which he had done most of the years he'd been watching them but needed to make sure it was the best plan he could come up with, he pulled out of his parking space and headed away from Keeley's school and went straight home to plan his wonderful reunion. _

**...CM...**

Keeley had been in school for gone an hour already and she hated it already all she wanted to do was go home with her Mommy and Daddy and never come back she liked learning and her teacher she was really good at Art, Math and Sports but she just hated the atmosphere she couldn't wait till her mommy and daddy picked her up. Jack and Henry also was in the same school as her but she didn't want to bother them with her problems so she'd just watch them from a near by tree she would sit under. When the school bell rang for recess Keeley didn't really want to go out she did want a break from class but she was sad that she might be alone she got out to the yard and looked around to see if she could see Henry or Jack she spotted Jack playing a soccer on the green grass at the end of the playground she didn't go up to him though she just walked over to her usual spot under the tree and decided to doodle on a pad from her bag and just watch everyone else and Jack play. She was along for a few minutes when some older girls came up to her there was about 3 of them Keeley reckoned they were about a year above her once they got to Keeley she look up towards them and smiled trying to be kind not wanting to cause any trouble but she could tell from their eyes and little smirk that they wasn't going to ask her to play.

"Hello" Keeley said to the 3 girls standing around hoping that she can get on the good side,

"Hey kid what you drawing" the one girl in the middle asks,

"Nothing I'm drawing what ever pops into my mind" Keeley says gathering her crayons and pad and stands up to walk away,

"Where you going were talking to you" the girl in the middle says putting her hand out to stop Keeley from going any further,

"I...I'm just goi..." Keeley didn't get to finish her as the one girl with blonde hair on the right side of the middle girl pushes Keeley to the floor she just laid their watching as most of the kids from the playground gather round to watch,

"Aww look little baby drew a horse" the blonde says taking the pad out of Keeley's bag and taking a look and laughs while everyone joins in,

**...CM...**

"Hey look jack somethings happening over there let's go and see" one of Jacks friends say pointing to the big crowd,

"What's happening Ben" Jacks asks walking over to Ben,

"I don't know come on let's find out" Ben says and Jack and Ben start running over to the big crowd.

**...CM...**

Keeley watches as she lays on the floor still staring at the girls pulling her things from her pink backpack laughing and throwing them on the ground Keeley starts to gather her things into her arms and tears welling in her eyes as she looks back up to the 3 girls.

Jack makes his way to the front of the crowd and see's Keeley he runs up to her and picks her up from the floor.

"Keeley are you ok?" Jack asked looking to see if there were any marks, Keeley just nods to Jack and he turns around to face the girls while standing in front of Keeley,

"What do you think your doing picking on someone younger than you" Jack shouts with rage,

"And who are you?" The girl in the middle asks,

"I'm her cousin so I'd leave right now if I was you before I do some bullying myself" Jack continues shouting moving closer to the girls,

"Alright were leaving" the blonde says and everyone including the crowd gathered starts moving away, "catc'ha later Keeley the blonde says walking off,

"Don't count on it" Jack shouts back at the blonde and turns to face Keeley again, "are you sure your ok Key Jack repeats.

"Yeah I'm ok" Keeley sniffs and starts picking her things up from the floor and Jack helps,

"Come on Key let's go tell someone about them girls!" Jack says putting Keeley's pad into her bag and starts walking towards the school building as the bell rings,

"No Jack its ok ill tell my teacher, go to class or you will be late!" Keeley says,

"No I want to make sure you get to class ok Key" Jack says as they walk up the steps,

"I will I promise go Jack ill see you later" Keeley says stopping by Jacks class,

"Alright make sure you tel Aunt Emily Uncle Derek though ok and ill meet you by here for lunch and you can stay with me" Jack tells her,

"Ok Jack ill see you at lunch... Bye Jack and thank you" Keeley says giving him a big hug,

"I'm always here if you need me Key so is Henry so come find one of us if your alone ok... See you later" Jack says returning the hug and walking into the class room,

"I promise bye" Keeley says and walks off to her class. Keeley got back to class when she got there she went straight to her desk not wanting to tell her teacher about what happened on the playground she didn't want to seem like a baby so she just got on with her work. When lunch came she met Jack like he said and they ate lunch together, after lunch they went back to class Keeley waited for the school bell to ring cause she really wanted to go home hating this horrible place when the bell finally rang she quickly gathered the things she needed and put them into her backpack and put the rest into her desk she then ran out the class door and to the main doors ready to go home she got outside and waited for her parents 10 minutes gone they still hadn't shown up she hoped that they didn't have a case but then she finally seen her father's black car pull up by the school she practically sprinted over to the doors and jumped in and done her seat belt up.

"Hey princess how was school" Derek said looking to the back seat,

"It was ok Daddy, where's Mommy? Keeley asks also not wanting to say what had happened today but curious to know where her mother was,

"She had to go work princess but she'll be home soon what do you want to do for the rest of the day" Derek asks smiling,

"Can we go home please, I just want to go home" Keeley says looking towards her Dad with pleading eyes,

"Sure Angel... What's happened?" Derek asks concerned,

"Can I tell you when we get home?" Keeley says looking out the window,

"Alright princess let's go home then" Derek says and drives of. When they get home Derek decides to not ask Keeley straight away but puts so pasta on for dinner Keeley went straight up to her room and stayed there till food was ready they finished eating and Keeley went back up to her room while Derek cleaned the kitchen up when he was done with the kitchen it was 7pm so he locked the door and walked up the stairs he got undressed and chucked a pair of pyjama bottoms on but decided not to wear a top because it was to hot he then walked down to Keeley's room and knocked the door once he had a reply he walked in to find Keeley with red puffy eyes sitting on her bed.

"Aww princess what wrong" Derek asks walking over to her and sitting on her bed,

"Everyone at school hates me except Jack and Henry" Keeley let's him know and begins to cry again against Derek's chest and hugging him tightly.

"What's happened princess" Derek asks giving her a loving hug back and stroking her hair,

"It was recess and I was drawing and 3 girls cane up to me and then starting pulling things out of my bag and pushed me on the ground." Keeley says to her father and cry's a little more,

"Did you tell you teacher Key?" Derek questions,

"No I was too scared and didn't want to look like a baby" Keeley tells him looking up to Derek while wiping tears away,

"Princess you have to tell someone otherwise it will continue" Derek says also wiping another tear that fell with his thumb,

"I know Jack helped me and told the girls to go away and they did and he said to tell my teacher but I didn't want to" Keeley tells her Dad,

"Alright princess I'm glad Jack helped you ill give him a call tomorrow and ill sort things out ok" Derek says stroking her hair again,

"Ok Daddy" Keeley says hugging him again,

"Come on then princess its been a long day for both of us time for bed" Derek tells Keeley kissing her on the forehead,

"Daddy..." Keeley says,

"Yeah princess" Derek reply's,

"Can I sleep with you in yours and mommy's bed tonight please" Keeley asks,

"Of course you can princess come on" Derek says picking her up and walking to his bedroom and they both get into bed and have an early night, Keeley says goodnight and falls asleep cuddling up to her Dad awaiting the next day to come.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Well there you have it the first chapter of my sequel I hope it was ok and yes don't worry there will be quite a lot of drama going on in this one and I have a feeling it will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it please stay tuned BY THE WAY I DID SKIP A FEW YEARS I DIDNT WANT IT TO DRAG ON HOPE YOU DONT MIND ;) PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Lubbs Ya ;) xox**


	2. Mother

**A Family Reunion**

**I wanted at least 5 reviews for the first chapter but maybe no one was on-line when I posted it lol bad timing thank you to the two that reviewed and thank you to 6 that are following the story even know you didn't comment but its ok thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter more its a little argument between mother and daughter meaning Emily's mother;) hope you like it :) ok the next chapter will be when the unsub comes :o I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL FRIDAY OR SATURDAY NOT LONG AWAY DON'T WORRY KEEP A LOOK OUT ;)**

**Mother**

Emily had just came back from a case she just got home it was about 4pm so Keeley would be home which she was glad she wanted to see her after the news Derek gave her about Keeley being bullied she shut the door behind her and was greet with a big hug from Keeley and a big kiss from Derek after letting Derek know about what happened on the case she went on upstairs to have a nice hot bubble bath made by Derek she stayed was in there for about 25 minutes when sun there was a knock on the bathroom door and Derek walked in.

"God bubbles make you look hot" Derek smiles and winks at her.

"You think everything makes me look hot!" Emily said giving him a big smile back and putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "what do you want hot stuff" Emily laughs copying one of Garcia's words,

"Hot stuff now is it... You been around Garcia to much" Derek smiles grabbing some bubbles putting them on her nose,

"Hey... yeah well you tell her that I'm not going shopping with her anymore then because I would like to keep my head please" Emily says lifting her leg up in the air to shave it,

"I'm good thanks" Derek smiles back leaning on the basin,

"What did you want anyway?" Emily questions,

"Yeah about that don't go mad ok" Derek asks raising a eye brow,

"What is it Derek?" Emily asks stopping what she's doing and looks at him,

"Your mother is hear!" Derek tells her,

"WHAT!" Emily shouts getting out of the bath, "what the hell does she think she doing just coming hear?" Emily points out angrily,

"I don't know but she wants to talk to you... But babe calm down ok, ill go down and wait with her while you change." Derek says putting the towel around her shoulders.

"Ok ok" Emily says looking down to the floor and walks out to the bedroom and Derek heads for the door.

**...CM...**

"Mother what do you think your doing here how dare you after all these years?" Emily shouts angrily and starts tapping her foot on the floor,

"I know I haven't been here Emily but I'm here to tell you so please sit calm down dear" Elizabeth says calmly patting the spare seat next to her on the couch,

"Calm down I will not calm down you haven't come to see me or your Granddaughter in 7 years, 7 years mother Keeley doesn't even know you!" Emily continues to shout and goes and takes a seat on the other couch,

"I know will just let me explain Emily" Elizabeth try's to keep her voice down,

"Fine explain give me a good reason you haven't been in my daughters life mother" Emily says knowing she won't get a good answer,

"Thank you" Elizabeth says,

"Ill just go check on Keeley" Derek says and walks up the stairs.

"I'm waiting mother" Emily says tapping her foot yet again,

"Ok well your dad h..." Elizabeth didn't finish as Emily buts in,

"You getting him involved now what the hell has he got to do with anything I've been saying?" Emily questions biting her lip.

"Well let me finish and you will understand!" Elizabeth says "now as I was saying your father he got out of prison not long after Keeley was born he rang me when he got out..." Elizabeth gets stopped again,

"Wait wait" Emily holds out her hand and continues "he was never in prison I was never told" Emily says looking up trying to thinks,

"Yes you was Emily but you just blanked out as soon as I said his name and you wouldn't tell me why you were 17!" Elizabeth tells her daughter.

"Oh right yeah well I still don't want to tell you so carry on your story" Emily tells her mother looking away,

"What did he do to you Emily?" Her mother questions with worried eyes.

"Mother..." Emily sighs looking down to her feet, "I can't tell you I'm sorry" Emily says not making eye contact,

"Ok well he rang me when he got out asking me about you and he said he will find you and have a talk so he described he want me to tell him where you are but I wouldn't I know what he's like Emily I'm sure you also do to but I came to warn you that he visited me face to face about 2 weeks ago say that he's found you and that he also knows Keeley and everyone else." Her mother finishes,

"What are you saying mother?" Emily asks concerned for her family,

"I'm saying just be careful he's been watching you me everyone you know he's up to something Emily I can feel it so just please make sure you look after Keeley, yourself and Derek ok!" Elizabeth says leaning forward and stands up.

**...CM...**

"Daddy why is mommy yelling" Keeley asks sitting in his lap,

"Mommy's having an argument with her mommy and you Grandma," Derek says listening to the shouting going on down stairs,

"But Grandma's in Chicago" Keeley says looking confused,

"Yes my mama is in Chicago but you have to grandma's and the one down stairs is mommy's mother princess," Derek explains,

"Oh can I go see" Keeley asks looking to her dad,

"Not yet princess maybe after ok" Derek says,

"Ok Daddy is mommy going to be ok?" Keeley ask worrying about the shouting,

"Yeah she'll be ok princess don't worry" Derek says stroking Keeley's hair,

**...CM...**

"Your leaving? You still haven't seen Keeley? And are you saying that he might come after me?" Emily questions her mother standing up after her,

"Yes I'm leaving Emily I have things to do and ill see Keeley another day I don't think today is the best of days! And I don't know what he's planning ill see you soon" Elizabeth says walking out the door

Emily slams the door shut and sits back on the couch and just stars at the wall. Derek soon enough comes down and sits next to her.

"What happened babe" Derek asks,

"Um i-its possible that m-my dad could be coming for me" Emily says looking towards Derek as a tear falls down her cheek,

"What how?" Derek says and puts and arm around Emily then pulls her closer to him as if to protect her,

"My mother said that he's been watching me and everyone I've been with and he also knows about Keeley" Emily let's him know and starts crying not knowing what to do,

"Don't worry princess no one will take you or Keeley away from me I can promise you that they'll have to get though me first." Derek says holding Emily close not wanting to let go.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Hope it was ok. What do you think Emily's mother finally decides to show up unannounced ohh PLEASE REVIEW :) x**


	3. Today's The Day

**A Family Reunion**

**Aww only one review am i that bad lol anyway Here is the chapter hope you like it :)**

**Today's The Day**

Keeley was sat in her room playing with her dollies when she heard the door slam and mumbling from her mother and father she tried to listen carefully to what the were saying but couldn't make out exactly what they were taking about she decided to move to the top of the stairs and she sat there and listened quietly to what they where saying she didn't like being nosy her parents taught her not to but she was really worried about her mom and the shouting that was going on between her and her grandma she hoped that her mommy was ok and not sad about grandma she got confused at first about grandma cause grandma lives in Chicago but her daddy explained to her that she had to grandma's which she was happy about but couldn't understand why she hadn't seen her mommy's mother, she decided to leave her thoughts at that when she manage to catch the last words her mother had answered...

_**"...could be coming for me"**_

Keeley didn't really know what her mother had meant by that but didn't want to worry just in-case it was nothing she suddenly heard her father speak up...

_**"what how"**_she hears her father say with anger and sadness in his voice,

_**"My mother said that he's been watching me and everyone I've been with and he also knows about Keeley"**_ Keeley hears her mom start crying and then she becomes worried hoping that no one will try to take her mommy away from her, she then takes a few steps down the stairs and sits back down as she hears her father speak up again...

_**"Don't worry princess no one will take you or Keeley away i can promise you that they have to get though me first..."**_Keeley drags her bottom down the stairs and sees her daddy holding onto mommy kissing her forehead and sees her mothers head buried into his chest crying she not sure what to do she wants to go back up to her room but she really wants to make sure that her mommy and daddy is ok she watches them for what must have been four or five minutes and the decides to go down to check up on her parents because her aunt Garcia told her once that sometimes mommy's and daddy's need comforting sometimes because her daddy had just finished a case and caught the bad guy like mommy and daddy always do but aunt Garcia had said that it didn't end as well as they thought. she slowly walked down the stairs and stood next to the couch and looked at her parents with sad eyes but they hadn't seen her yet cause her mom was snuggled right in to her daddy's chest so no one could see her face and daddy had his forehead on top of mommy's with his eyes closed they must have knew she was stood there because they both looked up to see her standing there watching them, and she decides to have the first words in.

"Is everything ok"

"Yeah baby everything's ok don't you worry" Emily speaks up and sniffs,

"but your crying" Keeley says and wipes a tear with her finger off her mothers cheek,

"Mommy just had a little argument with grandma but everything's ok little princess" Derek smiles at his daughter,

"ok do you want a hug mommy cause aunt Garcia said once that mommy's and daddy's need big hugs sometimes"

"Yeah baby mommy could do with a hug of you and daddy right now"

Keeley then climbs up onto the couch with her mother and father and hugs them tightly hoping that nothing will happen to her parents they stay like that for what must be half hour when Derek decides to take them all to bed seen as Emily had fallen asleep from the hugs she received from both Keeley and himself Keeley jumps of her fathers lap and onto the floor while she watches her daddy pick mommy up into his strong arm which he does to herself sometimes when she tired she then follows her dad around the couch and follows him up the stairs to her parent room where he places Emily on the king size bed.

"come on princess lets get you to bed and tucked in shall we" Derek says

"can i give mommy a kiss first please daddy"

"Cause you can angel" Derek says kissing Keeley on top of her head,

Keeley walked over to the end of the bed to reach over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight, Keeley walked back over to her dad and she took a hold of his hand he was holding out for her and they both walked down to Keeley's room. Once Derek got Keeley into bed, tucked in and kissed goodnight Keeley looks up to him with questioning yet sad eyes.

"Whats wrong Angel... Is it mommy?" Derek asks

"uh-huh, Will she be ok daddy?"

"Of course Keeley mommy's fine she's just a little upset she will be fine in the morning try not to worry princess," Derek says walking back over to her bed to sit down next to her and gave her another kiss on top of her head,

"But i heard you and mommy talking and she said someones coming to get her, i don't want mommy to go away daddy" Keeley tells her father with teary eyes,

"no ones coming for mommy angel don't worry ok" Derek says wondering how she over heard them.

"ok daddy... you wont let no take mommy away from us will you"

"no princess i wont let anything happen to my girls don't you worry. Now come on time for bed everyone's had a long day and you have school tomorrow" Derek says putting a finger to her nose and tapping it.

"aww you remembered" Keeley says though a smile

"of course i did now good night princess sleep tight" Derek smiles giving her another kiss on the forehead

"night daddy don't let the bed bug bite hehe" Keeley says laughing and grabs her teddy and cuddles her teddy and bed sheets until shes fallen asleep.

**...CM...**

He watched as his annoying ex wife Elizabeth left Emily's house and walked to her car and sat in her car for about 5 minutes before driving of back to her stupid mansion like house she owns well he used to own he thinks to himself maybe i will take it back as mine kill the whole flock of. But first all he wants is the to girls inside of that house which belong to him god he can not wait to have them, he finally can to an idea the other day thinking about keeping both his girls and teaching them that they belong to him and only him and making them his little house girls but he must teach them lessons first, and he knows who the first lesson is going to his stupid daughter that's who the one who decided that having sex with a African American was ok and bring him a dark toned granddaughter out of it but he had to admit to himself that she is one gorgeous granddaughter but he still must teach his whore of a daughter a lesson. It was about 9pm now every thing was dark and silent inside the house but he decided he'd give it another hour as he went over his plan on more time for the tenth time that day he had all the things that he would need for his girls and for that stinking husband of her's to keep him out of the way inside his backpack which he was keeping to the side of him ready to grab. He sat there until it reached 10pm and then he started to move he grabbed his backpack and made his way to the 3 bedroom house he placed some black gloves on to make sure he doesn't leave finger prints he then took an old card from his wallet which he didn't need and slide the card through the door by by the lock and wiggled the card a little and then as if on cue it opened he was so glad it worked he had been practicing on he's door and failed a few times but he was so glad that it worked straight away for him it must have been his lucky day, He walked in side his daughters home and had a good look and and whispered to himself "nice" he then looked out side the front door to make sure that the coast was clear and the quietly shut the door and took the gun from his backpack then slowly and quietly he walked up the stairs and reached and door which he was guessing was Keeley's room as he looks at the big sign on the door saying Keeley's room the door was open just a little he opened it a little more quietly to make sure it does squeak then slipped inside the child's bedroom and walked up to her bed, he watches as she sleep and smiles before he takes his next move and places his hand over Keeley's mouth and places the gun in front of her.

Keeley struggles against the stranger in her room and kicks and claws at him but it does seem to work she try's scream for he mommy and daddy but no sound comes out ... "shh now don't want to wake mommy and daddy... come on get up lets go see your mom and dad shall we" the evil man tells her and she gets up slowly his hand still placed on her mouth he walks her down the corridor to her mothers and fathers room and stops at the door he raises the gun to her head and tells her to open the door he quietly walks Keeley though the door and tells her to shut it then makes his way with Keeley to the end of her parents bed and he removes his hand from her mouth and grips her chin tightly she puts her hands on the evil mans arm to try get him off but it doesn't work then tells her to call out for her parents she didn't know whether to do as he says or no but shes scared so goes along with it.

"M-mommy D-daddy" she cries with tears running down her cheeks and waits for her parents to wake up,

Emily and Derek slowly wake up still very much asleep but take one look towards the end of the bed and sees there little princess with a gun placed to her head.

"oh god please let her go" Emily cries slowly raising from her position on the bed,

"hey man just drop the gun and let her go and take whatever you want" Derek says calmly not able to get to his gun as its inside the safe at the end of the bed,

"I've got one that i need but i just came to grab little Emily here so if you don't mind" Harry says and shoots Derek in the leg just above the knee and watches as he tumbles to the floor,

"Daddy" Keeley screams trying to get the man of her then he suddenly lets her go and she runs to her father and puts both her hands onto her fathers wound,

Emily just stood there frozen from the drama that just happened then she suddenly fell to the carpet passed out from whats happening to her family.

"Mommy" Keeley shouts still crying and stand to make her way over to her but got stopped by her father "no princess don't move stay in this corner ok" Keeley just nods at her father as he struggles to get up,

Harry walks over to his daughter and pulls the rope out from his bag and suddenly notices movement coming from the corner and watches as Derek try's to stand up but before he could fully pull himself from the ground her walks round to him and pistol whips him across the head to knock him out.

Keeley screams as the man hits her daddy across the head "daddy wake up please wake up daddy" Keeley tries to wake her father up but doesn't seem to work she puts her hands back on her dads leg wound and apply's pressure trying to stop the bleeding but theirs so much, she watches as the man takes the rope and roughly ties her mothers hand behind her back and does the same with her legs, "leave my mommy alone" she shouts through her tears he just stars at her and continues what he's doing after he finished making sure Emily was secure he walked around to Keeley with a piece of rope ready to do the same he drags her away from her dad and she screams and kicks but it doesn't work,

"leave me alone let me help my daddy please... daddy, daddy wake up please... please wake up" Keeley cries not able to do much more the man does the same to her tying her hands behind her roughly and she cried harder as he pulled on the knots and the same with her legs then he pulled so tape from the bag and ripped it of and placed it over her mouth and placed her onto the bed to grab her mother and leave the room minutes later he came back taking his backpack from the bed and roughly carried Keeley under his arm and placing her in to the backseat of the car then she hears him start up the engine and drive she just lays in the back seat crying want to go make sure her daddy was ok and wanted her mommy to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok but she doesn't know where the evil man took her mommy she just wanted to go home.

_**To Be Continued...**_

I** hope it was ok I'm trying to challenge myself so I'm sorry if this story is a little nasty i hate being nasty to my babies but i want more drama please feel free to let me know what you think :) lubbs ya ;) xox**


	4. Rules And Broken

**A Family Reunion**

** Here is the forth chapter i went on forever in this chapter a didn't know when to stop lol so it might be longer than i anticipated lol but i hope you enjoy :)**

**Rules and Broken**

When Derek woke he frantically looked around the bedroom from his spot on the floor trying to see if his girls were still around he knew it was a long shot but looked anyway he thought back to what happened a little while ago but his head was throbbing from the butt of a pistol the man decided to give him so he couldn't think clearly he struggled to get up from the floor but managed to stand he hopped around the house looking for Keeley and Emily but couldn't find them anywhere he then started to remember what happened a while ago but it only came in bits the last thing he remembered was his little girl putting pressure to his gun shot wound in his leg then everything went black he practically ran to his cell phone and dialled Hotch's number he waited for him to pick while he went to have a look around outside to try and find them but found nothing the Hotch finally picked up just before it would go to voice-mail...

"Hotch oh god Hotch you gotta get everyone around to mine now" Morgan practically shouts down the phone,

"Whoa Morgan calm down what's going on?" Hotch questions worrying about Morgan after hearing his yell but sound more like a cry for help,

"There gone Hotch he took them both of them we have to find them"

"who's gone Morgan?" Hotch asks not really needing the answer to it but asks anyway

"Emily and Keeley he took them he shot me in the leg and hit me around the head with the gun and took them oh god Hotch I gotta find them" Morgan says taking his shirt of and rapping in around his wounded leg,

"Ok Morgan calm down we'll find them I'm going to give the rest of the team a call and an ambulance I'll be there in twenty minutes ok " Hotch said getting his things together,

"I'm not going to the hospital yet no way I'm not going anywhere it'll I find my family" Morgan replys shaking his head,

"Morgan you've been shot in the leg it need to get looked at ill see you in twenty!" Hotch hangs up the phone and Morgan is left with nothing but his thoughts hoping his girls will be ok. Morgan must have been sat on the couch for about ten minutes when there was suddenly a knock on the door when he reached the door he found Garcia standing there with tears in her eyes and with a coat and her pyjama bottoms on with her hand bag resting on her shoulder...

"oh Derek I'm so sorry I cant believe this is happening,"Garcia sobs hugging him and continues "and your oh god come on sit down the rest of the team should be here in a minute" Taking him over to the couch and resting his leg on, "Derek what happened" Garcia adds holding his hand for support,

Derek just sits where Garcia led him and doesn't speak just thinks to himself what this bastard took from him not really wanting to wait any longer for anyone else to turn up all he wants to do is jump of this couch and find this son of a bitch wounded leg or not he finishes his thoughts when the rest of the team and to paramedics walk s into his home he looks towards the rest of the team were there they all had sad expressions on there faces.

"Tell us what happened Morgan?" Hotch asks walking over to where Morgan and watches as the paramedics work on him,

"Yeah yeah ok... um well me and Em was..." Morgan sits there looking down the whole time while telling the team what happened just a few hours ago he got even more worried when he remembered that Emily collapsed on the floor of their bedroom but he knew Emily was strong he was more worried about Keeley hoping she does do anything to tick this guy off after he finished talk the paramedics spoke up and said that he'd have to go to the hospital to get his let and head stitched up but he refused to go to the hospital until he found his family...

"no I am not going you guys need me" Morgan tells the team

"yes we do need you Morgan but..." JJ was cut of by Morgan "the you see now lets go" Morgan says not waiting any longer,

"Morgan you will only be one hour the most just go to the hospital with the paramedics get stitched up then you can come straight to the BAU, that's what Emily and Keeley would want you to do now go" Hotch orders him,

"Alright but you'll call if you find anything right" Morgan asks looking to each one of the team,

"of course" Hotch nods to him

"Oh and Garcia take a look at Emily's dad I don't no if it was him but her mother came round yesterday and told Emily that he may be after her and possibly Keeley" Morgan says to Garcia as well as the others and walks out the door and rides with the paramedics to the hospital.

...CM...

Keeley listened as the stranger stop the car, she has been trying to look out the window to see were she was but all she saw was the night sky she cried all the way to wherever the stranger took her but every now and again the nasty man would tell her to shut up and she did for a while but then she couldn't control it no long after the man took her she heard banding coming from behind the seats and it carried on until the man yelled shut up Emily and she felt better when she knew that her mommy was with here but she didn't want her to get hurt, she heard the man get out of the car and opened the door to the boot she heard struggling going on but then she hear the boot slam shut which made her jump she waited a long time and then the stranger came to the back seat and picked her up and slung her over his shoulders she looked around but there was nothing about all she saw was a few trees and what looked to be a farm house but in the middle of no where and no farm he took her inside and sat her up right on the dirty old couch and pushed her back so her back was leaning against it he then ripped the tape from her mouth and she screamed he then left and walked into the kitchen where he came back out with a glass of water but she wouldn't take it,

"drink the water Keeley" Harry says trying to force it into her mouth,

"no I don't want it where's mommy I want my mom" Keeley says trying to look away,

"mommy's been a naughty girl so she has to be punished and if you don't listen to grandpa then you'll be punished" he says calmly looking into her eyes which were full with fear,

Keeley drank some of the water and he walked back in to the living room where he sat down opposite her.

"Good girl Keeley now grandpa's going to set the rules ok and you gotta listen got it" Harry gives an evil smile and watches as Keeley just nods to respond, Keeley doesn't know what this stranger means saying that he's her grandpa cause mommy said that her daddy died and daddy's daddy died when he was a little boy but she doesn't want to make the man mad so she just sits there in silence as he tells her the rules...

"now number one is you must do as I say at all times, number two you don't talk unless I speak to you or I tell you to speak and number 3 you will call me Sir at all times got it" Harry finishes giving another evil smirk, Keeley nods here head to know that she understands then he picks her up again and carries her to the basement where her mother is and puts her in the corner he takes out a pocket knife and cuts the rope binding her wrists and ankles and attaches and small chain from the wall around her neck long enough so she can sit and lay down then he leaves and slams the door shut she makes sure that he is defiantly gone and looks towards her mother where she sees her hands hung up by chains on a hook and he feet still bound by rope she tries to crawl over but she hardly moves when she feels the chain start choking her so she moves back to the corner and tries calling her mother.

"Mommy, mommy please wake up mommy I want to go home please wake up mommy" she cries but doesn't get a response so she sits there crying to her self she looks around the room and sees four grey walls with on wall she sees a brown cabinet, she then starts thinking and hoping that her daddy is ok because there was so much blood which she still has on her pyjamas and hands she looks down and sees it all but cant see that much due to the lack of light coming from the bulb at the other end of the room she starts crying again hoping that her daddy wasn't dead.

Suddenly she hears the door open and the man walks down the steps looks towards her mother and walks over to Keeley unlocking the chain from around her neck where he drags her out the room.

"ow let go your hurting me please" Keeley yelps in pain as he grips harder around her arm and pulls her up to his face,

"wasn't there a rule on no speaking brat" Harry says pushing her to the floor

"I'm sorry but you were hurting me" Keeley looks back up to the man from the floor rubbing her arm as tears sprung from her eyes,

"I don't care if I was hurting you brat now you do as I say or else follow me" Harry says loving every minute,

Keeley follows the nasty man still silently crying to the kitchen. "now come here" Harry shouts Keeley does as she's told and walks to stand in front of him,

"good now you see the bucket and sponge" harry didn't wait for a response but continued " clean this kitchen floor I don't want to see on little mark on it got it" harry says looking into her scared eyes,

"NO" Keeley shouts "I don't want to I'm not going to do that its dirty" Keeley lowers her voice a little trying not to show any fear,

"what did you just say to me" Harry angrily says to her,

"I said I'm not going to do it" Keeley says holding her head up high trying not to be afraid,

Harry grabbed Keeley by her gorgeous brown locks and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom where he threw her in the dirty bath tub and put a chain around her neck once again only allowing her to sit he then turned the cold shower cap on and left the room Keeley sat there hugging her knees trying to protect herself from the cold water.

Emily came to slowly, feeling queasiness in her stomach. Moaning, she choked back nausea and tried to free her hands which she realised where above her and from the pain in her hands she knew she was hanging she quickly opened her eyes and frantically looked round for Keeley but couldn't find her suddenly she heard the door open and watch Harry walk up to her,

"where is she you son of a bitch where's my daughter" Emily shouts still struggling to get free,

"She's busy no are you going to listen to me Emily or am I going to have to make you?" Harry questions with an evil smirk,

"You better hope my husband doesn't find you cause he will tear you apart, why are you doing this Dad" Emily ask tired from frantically trying to get free,

"I told you I'd come for you my dear Emily now I guess im going to have to make you shut up am I" Harry says and walks over to the cabinet.

"Please Dad don't hurt Keeley ill do anything you say just please don't hurt my daughter" Emily tries to ask him

"Now that's what I like to hear you belong to me Emily you always have" Harry smiles and walks back over to Emily with an object in his hand,

"I have and will never belong to you I hate you where's my daughter" Emily yells "Keeley, Keeley baby can you hear me Keeley" Emily shouts,

"God Emily do you ever shut up" Harry says releasing her from the hook dropping her to the floor but the chains still on her wrists and before she has a chance to get up her places a metal chain around her neck with a longish chain attached to it then kicked her a few times in the stomach and tells her "I am you father Emily you will treat me with respect and do as I say got it!" he shouts and kicks her once more with all his might in the stomach and hears a crack he watches as she rolls over in pain "Got it Emily" he says and gets no response so he pulls the chain attached to her neck hard "I said got it" Harry shouts close to her ear.

"y-yes I-I got it" Emily says and winces at her broken ribs,

"not good enough Emily" Harry says pulling the chain harder than last time,

"Y-yes S-sir" Emily chokes on the chain and remembering what his rules are from when he brought her down here,

"Now that's more like it come over here" Harry pulls the chain to the corner of the room where Keeley would be and pad locks it to the wall "I'll be back in a minute Emily" Harry says and slams the door behind him climbing up the stairs he unlocks Keeley from the cold shower and says nothing as he takes her back to the basement and chains her back to the wall next to Emily where he see her passed out from the blows to the stomach then walks back up the basement stairs locking the door so they can all have there rest for the next day.

"M-mommy" Keeley shivers from the cold water and being sat on the cold basement floor but gets no response from her mother so she lays her head down on her mothers lap and slowly drifts asleep from the cold.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hope this chapter was ok for you guys I probably wont be able to update for about a week or too cause I have things going on but ill try my best **__**PLEASE CLICK THAT BOX BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT :) **_


	5. Worried And Frightened

**A Family Reunion **

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but I've been busy with babysitting a things and also just brought an Iphone so I've sorta been attached to it if you have one I'm sure you know what I mean cause I haven't put it down but enough of the excuses I apologize and hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Worried and frightened**

Morgan finally got wheeled out of the hospital he'd been there for 3 hours getting his injury's sorted which to him in this moment felt like it took them forever to sort him out he didn't bother to to call anyone from the team to pick him up he decided to grab a taxi and make his way to Emily's mother's home it was a little difficult to get use to the crutches the nurse made him use to get about but he managed after a fifteenth minute drive in the taxi Derek finally arrived at Elizabeth Prentiss' home he hobbled his way up the driveway after paying the cab driver and was stood next to the door he took in a deep breath before knocking no practically banging the door waiting for a response after a few seconds passed there was still no reply so he banged harder then the door opened and was meet by a tall well built man probably more fitter than himself.

"Can I help you" the well built man asked while glaring at Derek,

"Yes I want to talk to Ambassador Prentiss immediately"

"Do you have some identification on you" the man asks

Derek looked round his pockets but remembered he'd left his badge at home "No I've just got here straight from the hospital I'm the ambassador's daughters husband I really need to speak with her its a it's really important and I don't have time or the patients to be having a discussion with you so could you please get her or I force my way in." Derek reply's getting extremely pissed off with this guy and not caring if he has to force his way in with a injured leg.

"What's your name" The man asks not looking to happy,

"Derek Morgan now please can you just tell her I must speak with her."

"Wait here I'll see what I can do" The man reply's and walks of shutting the door behind him

Morgan waits for about three whole minutes and starts to get annoyed so he starts banging the door harder this time hurting his hand he knows if Emily knew he was hurting his hands again she would kill him she hates when he does it but he wont get anyway if he plays nice when the door suddenly opens the big muscular man appears once again opening the door wide for him to enter. He practically ran to the ambassadors office and didn't even bother to knock the door.

"someone took them, someone took my girls" Derek bursts out walking up to Elizabeth's work desk.

"Derek what are you talking about calm down?" the ambassador asks worried walking round to Derek and puts an arm around him to show some comfort.

"some took Emily and Keeley I need to find them where's Emily's dad because I swear to god if he's taken them I will kill him with my bare hands"

"OH MY GOD Emily and Keeley are gone, oh god no, Derek I'm sorry but I don't know where Harry is the only time I spoke to him was not long before I paid you and Emily a visit and he never told me where he is im so sorry" Elizabeth cries

"I got to go Elizabeth if you aren't going to be of any help then I gotta find out myself ill keep you updated" and with that Derek left the ambassador's mansion and grabbed a taxi to head straight to the BAU.

**...CM...**

Keeley woke up after about half hours sleep to a horrible nightmare that the bad man too her mommy and daddy away forever but was glad to find that her mommy was still with her in the basement but she would rather be at home with both her parents, she wished that her mommy would wake up so she could give her a big hug and so her mom could make her warm because she was so cold from being wet and on a floor of a cold damp basement. She gave the basement another look over to still find hardly nothing around except the wardrobe of course she look back to her mommy to still find no change in movements she just hope her mom would wake up really soon.

...Around another ten minutes later Keeley was still awake and kept hugging her knees to try and stay warm but it didn't seem to work very well but suddenly she heard a groan come from beside her to find that her mommy was waking up.

"Mommy wake up"

Emily just let out a small groan of pain from her ribs an tilted her head to one side not wanting to open her eyes she heard a small mumble but couldn't quiet make it out from the pounding in her head also.

"mommy please don't go back to sleep I wanna go home a see daddy" Keeley cried and hugged her mother.

Emily heard and this time recognized it and as soon as she felt contact she opened her eyes and looked down to the little girl hugging her tightly not caring about the pain at this minute she draped her arms around her little girl and gave her a tight hug.

"Keeley! Oh princess are you he didn't hurt you did he baby? Why are you wet Keeley?" Emily asks her daughter worrying about what her crazy farther had done and still the pain in her ribs burning with agony.

" the bad man hit me but I'm ok now and he put me in the shower and it was really cold mommy I really want to go home, I want daddy do you think daddy's ok? " Keeley asks and snuggles into her mothers side.

"he did what" Emily was furious she wanted to kill her farther for just touching her baby, "god your freezing Keeley come on get closer your going to catch a cold otherwise"

"Mommy I want to go home and I want daddy he was hurt and there was lots of blood do you think daddy's ok mommy?"

"its ok princess I want to go home to daddy will be fine he wont let a bit of blood stop him he'll be here to get us soon don't worry why don't you try and get some sleep ok" Emily says and gives Keeley a smile hoping she is right.

"but what if the bad man comes back?"

"don't worry baby i'll stay up now try and sleep princess daddy will be here soon!"

"really" Keeley wonders

"off course I know he will and the rest of the team"

"ok mommy" Keeley finishes and closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep like her mother said and hoping her daddy will come really fast.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**I hope it was ok with everyone I'm sorry its a little short but I'm running low on idea's and I seemed to have loads when I first started it but if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know :)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME :) x**


	6. No Way

**A Family Reunion**

**Sorry it's been for like ever again but my brain hasn't been in check i would like to thank everyone for review my last chapter you know who you are your awesome hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**No Way**

**12.35 PM at the BAU**

Derek removed himself from his seat in the conference and through the file he was studying for the past hour or so and hobbled over to the white board glared at the image of Emily's dad on the board he couldn't believe that he could take his own daughter and granddaughter he didn't want to know what he was doing to his girls right now all he wanted to do was to take them home were he could protect them he shook his head hating himself that he let this sicko take Keeley and Emily away it was all his fault he should have called Garcia straight away and got them out of the house so he couldn't find them but now he was injured with a bullet in the leg and a mild concussion praying that he wouldn't find his girls dead.

Derek paced back and forth the conference room trying to think of something for an idea to go the truth is none of them had any sort of idea about what Emily's dad wanted with Emily and Keeley or an idea of where he took them he hated himself for not knowing the slightest thing, out of all the cases he's had throughout his years at the BAU he could point out anything his head was still hurting from his hit to his head last night and now having a headache was not helping his thinking so he went to Emily's desk knowing she always has paracetamol lying around in her desk he took to from her desk and his eyes caught on the framed photo of himself Emily and Keeley smiling at there picnic in the park with the rest of the team and next to it another photo of Garcia and Keeley laughing and something he did behind the camera bowing his head down he walked to the small kitchenette and grab himself a bottle of water to wash down the tablets and quickly moved back up to the conference room.

Derek took another seat in the conference room and took a deep breath and whispered "ok" to himself before diving back into the file he remained there thinking to himself trying to put together a profile in his head when it hit him he thought this couldn't be his first time he was calm when he took Emily and Keeley and he planned everything wanting to get it right, he got up ready to take a sprint to Garcia's office but she suddenly made an entrance walking fast into the room with her laptop firmly in her hands.

"Ok I got something Derek, where's the rest of the team?" Garcia asks looking around the room.

"I don't know Garcia probably clearing things up with Strauss, but don't worry we can fill them in when they return... Whatcha got Garcia? Morgan replies taking a seat back at the table next to Garcia.

"Oh right ok well I did a search on

"Ok well I did a search on Harry Prentiss turns out that that he has history..."

"Garcia we know that already"

"Derek Morgan please let me finish, as I was saying he has more of a history than we thought turns out when he was 15 he was arrested for aggravated battery and several charges of rape but population seems to run in the Prentiss house hold because his farther Martin Jacob Prentiss was a state judge and expunged his files, when he got to his twenties he was arrested again for drunk and disorderly which was dismissed once again by his father and then we come to his late thirties he was a witness in a murder investigation in New York which was never solved then when he was 34 he married Elizabeth Church Emily's mom as 3 years later had Emily that's all I got so far sorry it's not much Derek"

"Baby Girl you did great, so Emily's mom never changed her name back when she got Harry divorced why?"

"I have no idea but after Emily was born there's nothing on him"

"Ok well I was just on my way to you before you came in could you look up for me kidnapping and murders around the time when Harry left Emily and her mom, this cant be his first time he is to good"

"You wish is my command, Ill get back to you soon." Garcia replies and as she heads out the door

"We'll find them Derek" and with that head of to her lair.

"I just hope in time" Derek whispers to himself.

**...CM...**

Emily watches her daughter as she gets some sleep not wanting to aid her eyes of her incase HE hurts her again. Emily carefully try's to move into a comfortable position because her ribs hurt like hell but trying to subdue the pain not wanting Keeley to see her like it or the unsub she wouldn't show him fear, she just hoped that Derek and the team would find them fast she was scared for her daughters safety more than her own.

Suddenly upon hearing a bunch of noise coming from the door that was keeping them in this hell hole the door to the basement suddenly open and in came storming her dad but she won't even think if calling him that anymore. He looked straight towards them but then suddenly walked back through the door she thought he must have woken up on the wrong side if the bed which probably was good for herself and Keeley after he slammed the door her daughter jumped awake.

"Shh baby it's ok." Emily says calmly stroking her long brunette hair.

"What happened mommy?" Keeley wonders looking up to her mother with frightened eyes.

"I don't know baby, I don't know

"Is daddy here yet I miss him"

"Not yet baby he'll be here soon though don't worry" Emily reassures her but is thinking she and Keeley can't be waiting around scared for her daughter.

Keeley didn't reply just simply laid her head back down onto her mothers shoulder and thinks about happy memories with her family.

Minutes later there was more noises coming from outside the door and he returned this time with rope a duct tape he placed the tape down onto the floor and walked over towards Emily and Keeley. Keeley buried her face into her mothers chest scared for what might happen next while Emily protectively put both her arms around her daughter while ignoring the pain she was receiving from her ribs, she watched as Harry undid the chains from Keeley's neck and grabbed the girls arm.

"Mommy" Keeley yelled struggling to free her arm from the bad man, but he managed to get control a yank her from her mother embrace and through her to the ground an began tightly tying her hands with the ropes.

Emily got up slowly and painfully while the man was preoccupied with Keeley and took a jump onto the man "get your filthy hands of my daughter you son if a bitch" she yelled and managed to throw a punch at his face but got distracted by Keeley calling up to her and he threw punches across her face and body the last thing she heard was her daughters screams for her.

Harry carefully rubbed his face from the punch he had received from his arse hole daughter and stepped towards the now crying girl and continued to finish binding her after he took a strip of duck tape and placed it upon the girls mouth he picked her up and carried her outside and hardly dumped her in the boot he went back inside to shut the basement door and then got inside his car and drove to his destination.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Ok thank you guys for reading ill explain in the next chapter why Harry Prentiss has now taken Keeley from her mom hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think :) xox**


	7. Wondering

**A Family Reunion **

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews you especially to paullyn6 you are amazing as well as everyone else I hope you enjoy this chapter I'll try and update faster than usual :)**

**Wondering**

Keeley kept on tumbling around the boot of the car where the bad man had put her in her side hurt really bad and she could almost fell the blood trickle down the sides of her wrists where the bad mad had tied her so tightly she didn't know where she was going but she hoped her Mommy was alright, she saw what the bad man did to her and really wanted to see if she was alright cause she had fallen asleep after she hated the thought of being alone again in case he put her in that cold shower again which she was still cold from but when the bad man had put her in the car she had no idea what he was going to do with her and didn't want to know

After what had must have been an hours drive the car finally stopped and Keeley began to feel more and more scared of not knowing where she was when the car boot finally opened the bad man dragged her from the car and practically chucked her behind a large trash can she looked up into the evil eyes as if to say ("what are you doing") because she wasn't able to talk due to the tape across her mouth and as if her heard her words he crouched drown by her and whispered to her,

"looks like your lucky day kid you daddy is just right around the corner if you can get lose that is cause I've had enough of you already time for me and your Mommy to have some fun" he slurs out and gives her and evil grin.

Keeley suddenly remembers where she is when she has a look around as the bad man talks to her and as he says Mommy she shakes her head trying to stop him from walking of but she watches as the bad man walks back to the car and laughs at her, she suddenly hears the car drive off and she tries to get her hands untied from behind her back and at the same time doing the same with her feet she screams through the tape to try and get someone's attention but it only comes out as a small mumble and the traffic doesn't help being so loud.

So far Keeley has managed to only get half of her feet out from the really tight ropes that bind her but she know she cant do it but knows well enough that she's not trying hard enough so she pulls really hard on her wrist that are hurt so much she knows there now bleeding even more because she is struggling but just want to run to her daddy and tell him to go get Mommy she does want her to be alone with the evil bad man no more, so she pulls for a final time and she was finally lose from the ropes that bind her wrist she gave them a quick rub and pulled the rest of the rope from her wrists and remover the tape coving her move and started running to go and get her daddy luckily knowing the way.

...CM...

Derek Morgan walked slowly passed Agent Rossi's and Hotchner's office due to his injured leg towards Garcia's lair when he reached her office he entered after her command and pulled a chair up to the screens Penelope was facing he took a look at the screens noticing he has no idea what her 'babies' so she would say was doing.

"hey baby girl you got anything for me, please say you do?" Morgan asks taking hold of one of her fluffy pens and twiddling it in his one hands.

"No baby boy I'm sorry my babies have been over worked and running a bit slow but it's still searching for what you asked" Garcia replies giving him a sad smile, then grabbed her coffee and took a small sip of it.

"Alright well give me a shout when you have something" he says putting the pen back on the table.

"you know I will"

Morgan then walked from Garcia's office to find Reid and JJ walking through the Glass doors he took a limp down to them knowing not long ago they just went to question Harry Prentiss' former friend living in Virginia to see if he has had and sort of contact with Harry.

"Hey guys anything" Morgan asks hoping to get a positive answer.

"No nothing sorry Derek he has heard a peep since he left Emily's mom" JJ replies sadly

"Damn it is there any trail on this guy?" Morgan questions himself

"Garcia will find something Morgan try not to worry" Reid speaks up placing a hand on Derek's shoulder

"Yeah I know she will"

"We brought some proper coffee and sandwiches for everyone and tea for you because I know you and Em gave up caffeine" JJ tells him hoping he'll get some food down him know he hasn't eaten at all since Emily and Keeley went missing.

"thanks guys I'm starving I'm going to go back up to the conference room and do some more digging if you need me ill be there." Derek lets them know and walks up to the conference room before they could give another reply

"You think he's ok " Reid asks worried about his friend but he doesn't really think of Derek as a friend he's more like a brother to him and Emily the big sister he never had.

"He's just worried for Keeley and Emily lets just find them fast" JJ replies and sees Reid nod his head to also agree

...CM...

Keeley had been running for about five minutes and she could see her daddy's work building but to her it felt like forever when she finally made it she stopped and looked up to the very top to check she had the right one which she did she gave herself the smallest of smiles before she went running into the main entrance of the Behavioural Analysis Unit building she run up to the front desk where the guard was and stopped into front she took several deep breaths to try and catch her breath and practically mumbled to the guard on duty

"Whoa there sweetie slow down what's happened?" The guard asked clearly noticing the blood on the little girl's hands.

"A bad man took me and my Mommy and Mommy's still with the bad man I need my daddy" Keeley says really fast to the guard as she still struggles to catch her breath.

"Ok sweetie who's your daddy? Does he work her?" the man questions.

Keeley nods her head to answer the guard and says "Daddy's name is Derek Morgan he works with auntie Penelope and aunt JJ and Uncle Reid and..."

"Ok sweetie I know who your daddy is he's on floor twelve come on I'll take you to the elevator" the guard leads her to the elevator and presses the button to the floor of her father. Not able to take the girl to him because he must stay on his post.

Keeley watches as the man disappears as the elevator doors close she waits patiently for the elevator to reach the destination finally what seemed like forever they opened and she ran past the people waiting for the elevator to arrive and ran straight to the Double glass doors she struggled a little with them when she finally was in she look around but couldn't find her daddy but spotted he Uncle Reid at his desk studying some files she almost shouted as she run up to him ('UNCLE SPENCE').

"Keeley OMG your ok come on let's take you to your dad" Reid says to Keeley and lifts her up in his arms and she buries her head into his shoulders and starts to cry Reid runs straight up to the conference room to where Derek is before her even gets close to the doors he shouts for Derek and he sees him look up towards the sound of his name.

"Daddy" Keeley cries and runs up to her father who is on his knees waiting for the biggest hug to make sure he's not dreaming

"Oh princess I'm so happy to see you. Are you ok Key? Where's Mommy?" Derek asks his daught who's clinging onto him for dear life

Keeley shakes her head at her father and tells him "my side and wrists hurt daddy and I'm really cold... the bad man still has Mommy, daddy he said he's going to have fun with her now and he hurt her before her took me" Keeley cries into Derek's shoulder scared that if she let's go the bad man will come back for her.

"Its ok now princess your ok" Derek comforts his daughter, he looked up to find the whole team there watching Derek and Keeley reunite "someone call the medics!" Derek asks his team.

"I've called their on the way should be here in a minute" Rossi let's him know and earns a nod of approval from Derek.

"Come on Keeley let's get you checked out" Derek tells his daughter stroking her brunette hair,

"Don't leave me daddy"

"I wont princess I wont"

"Daddy can Auntie Penelope come too she makes me laugh" Keeley asks looking up to everyone in the room.

Hotch nods his head for approval then Derek lets Kelley know "sure princess Aunt PG can come" Derek says using Emily's nickname while smiling at the comment Keeley made.

The paramedics arrived Derek and Penelope rod along as they took the stretcher through the bullpen and out to the ambulance with Keeley on it and drove to the hospital. Derek watches his little princess as she talks to Garcia about fun things to talk about and now all that's on his mind is his very first princess Emily.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Ok I was up till two in the morning writing this cause I been making you wait a while for a few chapters which I'm really sorry so I thought I'd give you this chapter as a thank you.**_

_**I know I said I'd write about why the unsub let Keeley go but I'm thinking cause I gave you a chapter mostly on Keeley and Derek I'll do one with just Emily and the unsub I Hoped you enjoyed it pretty please give me a REVIEW even if its a bad one I appreciate it :) Loves Ya **_


	8. Pain

**A Family Reunion**

**YAY the next chapter is up I was up even later writing this one lol but anything for you guys :) thanks again to paullyn6 again and to jenny crum you guys are amazing honestly and thanks to everyone else to I hope you like this baby below;-) I NO ITS LATE AGAIN BUT HAD A BAD WEEK SO I'VE BEEN BACK AND FORTH... ENJOY:)**

**Pain**

He arrived back at the to the old farm house where he was keeping now only Emily seen as he just got rid of Keeley he knew from the moment he had laid eyes on his Granddaughter that she was going to be trouble due to having to parents working for the FBI but he still went ahead with his plan and took the both of his girls. He walked over to the dirty old couch and basically threw himself onto it needing some much needed rest, he thought about if the girl had gotten out of her binds yet and reunited with bastard of a father, he didn't want to let her go really but all he wants to do from now on is pay attention to his daughter who needs some punishment for having a child with that Derek Morgan and for trying to put up a fight and beat him he thought more about Emily and how he was going to give her well deserved punishment that she most certainly deserves.

**...CM...**

Emily started to regain consciousness she tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't cooperate she suddenly thought about the events what happen before she gave into the darkness she then opens her eyes thank that there was no light where she was she slowly got up and frantically looked round for Keeley and even called her name as a loud whisper a few times but nothing she then realised that Harry had taken her away from Emily and she let tears over come her scared for her daughters well being.

Emily then dragged herself back to the corner where her chain around her neck is attached to the wall and climbed onto her knees and desperately started pulling at her chain trying to break it but the more she pulled the more pain she was receiving from across her body after several minutes she finally gave up and sunk down to the cold basement and quietly cried Emily Prentiss never cried but considering the circumstances she did not care she then sat back up but this time against the wall and sniffed back her tears.

"HEY DOWN HERE" Emily yells hoping her rotten father would make an appearance "I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY BABY I WILL KILL YOU," she screams more taking a breath before continuing "PLEASE just don't hurt Keeley I'll do anything please she's only seven just let her go PLEASE" Emily begs hoping that he'll listen to her.

**...CM...**

Harry was lying on the rotten old couch with his eyes closed hoping he would get a little rest before tending to Emily, he was just about to fall into a slumber where he head shouting he listened a little more to what the voice was say and suddenly knew it was coming from the basement so he decided to talk a slow walk towards the basement door hoping to get a little more of what she was say he unlocked the door and walked down the stairs seeing Emily leaning against the wall.

"Emily tell me how do you plan to kill me you look to be in a little mess there?" Harry laughed as he saw her look down a little in sadness.

"please just don't hurt Keeley she hasn't done anything wrong" Emily pleads knowing she hasn't done anything either but has to reason with him.

"no I know she hasn't but you have, and she tough like her mother and father which was going to cause me trouble with the pair of you here so I let her go I left her a little tied up beside a trash can about five minutes from the FBI building" Harry tells her walking over to the basement door and closing it and walking over to the middle of the room and pulling the small hook attached to some chains on the ceiling on the basement.

Emily watched him as he pulled down the chain hoping that he was telling the truth about her daughter "You just left her in a alley how could you just leave her she's only seven you know what's out there how could you do that?" Emily practically shouts not like that he had just left her.

"calm down she'll be fine not that your going to be cookie." Harry smiles knowing she wont like the nickname he used to call her as a child.

"don't even call me that no more you have no right" Emily replied angrily and quickly put her hand to her bruised ribs that we're hurt more than they should.

"Oh I have all the right cause I am your father Emily nothing is going to change that now why don't we have some fun huh" Harry says grinning at his comment back and took a walk back towards Emily.

"Your not my father any more not since I saw that poor girl down the cellar in Russia and you killed her didn't you right in front of me and made me stay down there with no food or water how could you do that I was only sixteen and that girl was so young too you sick you shouldn't live another day you made my childhood hell and mother didn't help either and that's what changes as soon as you did this I was out of your life even if you we're still there." Emily shouts and sheds a tear knowing it wasn't long ago she told Derek and he let her cry on his warm chest she hates that she let the most important part out but was scared he would hate her for not trying to stop him.

"ha good times hay Emily I bet inside you enjoyed every bit of it" Harry laughs getting his keys to the chain out.

"your sick you bastard I was so scared and you just laughed as you tortured her and killed her and I hate you for it every minute."

"you think I'm sick just wait until I get started with you."Harry says and unlocks the chain around Emily's neck and grabbing her hair then begin dragging her to the middle of the room where the chain is hanging as he pulled the chain down some more to lock Emily onto them he never saw her as she pulled her fist out and pushed him in the stomach with all the strength she had as he stumbled to the floor she got up as fast as she can and ran to the basement door only to find that it was locked.

Harry got back up and ran over to his daughter and grabbed her by the waist dragging her back to the middle this time he was quicker and quickly locked the chains around her wrists and pulling her up so her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Now, now Emily stop trying to beat daddy cause I always win don't I" he says waiting for a response but Emily just stays silent trying to take in the pain she's getting from her arms and wrists, but then punches her in the stomach the same way she did to him just minutes ago "I said don't I" he repeats determined to get an answer but when she doesn't reply again he does the same "don't I Emily"

Emily coughs a little from the wind being knocked out of her and responds "yes" she says almost as a whisper.

Harry then walks over to the table and pulls out a sharp knife walking back over to where her daughter is he says "time for that vest to come of Emily" and before Emily caught the words he said he used the knife to ripped the vest from the arms and the middle so she was just left in her bra.

"what are you doing you sicko?" Emily yells once again gladly thinking that she kept her bra on that night.

"I'm going to entertain myself" he's answers with an evil grin and out of nowhere he slowly slices the blade across Emily's stomach not deep enough to cause any harm.

Emily listen to what he had to say but screamed from where the blade began digging into her ivory skin he did several more deeper slices before she began to slowly cry once again hating that she was so vulnerable and not knowing she said it out loud she said "P-please hurry D-Derek " almost as a whisper but Harry didn't miss what she had to say.

"You not going to see that man again Emily don't you worry" he says looking into her fearful eyes giving an evil grin the he finished the day by digging the knife into her thigh and walking off out the basement door and locking it up.

"Derek" was all Emily said before she lost consciousness hoping that he would hurry so she could snuggle into his sweet smelling safe arms and chest.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Well that's the seventh chapter for you. I know I'm really evil and I'm sorry but I love a bit of drama and suspense I hope you enjoyed as I did writing it please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you thought :) Loves Ya**_


	9. The Painful Call

**A Family Reunion**

**Whoop whoop next chapter :) thanks to everyone for reviewing you know who you are :) 3 it may take me a while to upload as my computer is broken again :( and don't have the money right now to get it fixed so have to upload on my phone luckily I have a smartphone right otherwise otherwise I couldn't update hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

**The Painful Call**

Harry had the best idea to mess with his daughter Emily's minds he flew down the basement stairs where he left Emily hanging a few hours ago and looked at the vulnerable state she was in when he was satisfied he walked up to her and nicely as he could tapped her face, when he didn't get a response he went harder and did so until she was finally starting coming around.

"Mmm" Emily reacted to the slapping across her face and from the slashes on her stomach she painfully tried to open her eyes but honestly didn't want to, not wanting to see the man that's made her life hell so far.

"Come on cookie time to open your eyes I have something special for you." Harry says hoping this plan he has in mind with make her weaker, but even if it doesn't there's more fun in it for him.

Emily slowly opens her eyes blinks rapidly a few time to adjust to the smallest bit of light. "What do you want just leave me alone you sick bastard" Emily replies knowing it's not going to just send him away but she's got to try for her sake knowing she's not going to just give in because she is Emily Prentiss and doesn't give in to anyone.

"Ohh come on but Emily I have this thing you might wanna at least think about doing, At least give it a shot." Harry laughs pulling a disposable cell phone out of his back pocket.

"What could you possibly want be to do I'm just a screw up.

"That's true cookie that's so true but you won't really have to do anything, just listen in really. Now tell me the number of that fiancée of yours and we can get down to business. Harry says moving closer to Emily.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Emily if you want to prevent a certain guest that was previously here to be here once again then I'm a ok with that's and also don't want to the one with blood on there hands from a little accident regarding your so called lover boy then is do what your told." Harry evilly replies and putting a grin upon his face "make it fast Emily."

Emily thinks about it before replying and knows Derek and the team will keep Keeley from harms way but hates that's he just might have a way to get her once again, and she really doesn't want Derek to get hurt because if her once again.

"I'll give you five more seconds then I'll go and collet out guest" Harry says waiting for his answer from his daughter. " 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0, I guess I'll be on my way then." Harry says walking toward the stairs.

"NO ok I'll tell you Derek's cell number, just please don't hurt them." Emily quickly blurts out before he steps foot on the stairs.

"There's a good girl" Harry says patting her stomach right where her wounds are that are still exposed.

"ARGH" Emily screeches as he roughly pats her stomach.

"Number Emily stop making me wait" Harry says not wanting to wait a minute longer.

Emily takes slow breaths as her pain from the stomach slowly calms " it's 703-555-723" Emily says and puts her head down in defeat.

"Good girl Emily your learning well now lets have a talk to Derek shall we." Harry says punching the number into his disposable cell and putting in onto loud speaker so Emily can hear and he waits for the call to be answered.

...CM...

Derek waited as calmly as possible with Penelope waiting for the doctors to return who were currently seeing to Keeley he hated that she was alone with strangers and couldn't get the cry for him to stay with her out of his mind. It had only been an half hour since she went into on of the examination rooms but his mind was going crazy the fact that he was waiting for his little girl and was still furiously worrying about his princess he just let his mind keep running the thoughts of Emily being ok and himself and the team will find her soon.

"Uhh Keeley Morgan?" A female doctor appeared in the door with a sweet voice.

"Yes where's my daughter is she ok?" Derek instantly got up and walked towards the female.

"Yes everything's fine there were no serious injuries she's slightly cold but luckily she didn't catch hypothermia but she may catch a cold in a few days which I suggest you bring her back here as soon as you see soon symptoms and she seems to be forming a small bruise on her cheek but apart from that she's fine and has been asking for you, she's in room A2 which is down the hall at the end."

"Thank you doctor" Penelope was the one to say it as Derek ran to the room Keeley was in. "I apologise for Derek"

"It's fine ma'am perfectly understandable have a good day" and the doctor goes the opposite way down the hall.

Garcia mumbles to herself as she walks towards Keeley's room "not Likely" she whispers to herself at the doctors comment.

"Daddy was all he heard as soon as he peeled the door open he walked up to the little girl on the bed with tears in her eyes and sat on her bed giving her the biggest of hugs and staying there for a while as she cried into his chest he looks over t find Penelope sitting on the chair close to her bed just watching as Keeley lets all her emotion out.

"Daddy I want mommy I don't want the bad man to hurt her" Keeley cries still plunged into her fathers chest.

"I know sweetie I'll find mommy don't worry we'll get her back" Derek tells the girl hoping he will find her before anything bad happens but gets pulled from his thoughts as his cell phone starts ringing he pulls it out to find an unknown number on the screen, "hey Garcia can you sit with Keeley while i take this" Derek gets a nod from Garcia and tells Keeley that he'll be back in a minute then walks out the door and answers his phone.

"Morgan" Derek answers wondering who would ring him of an unknown number,

"Hello agent Morgan." The voice answers Derek not really noticing whose voice it is.

"Yes may I ask who this is?"

"Ohh yeah of course I do apologise it's your future father in law or might be your future father in law should i say," Harry replies.

"You son of a bitch where's Emily?" Derek's asks furiously

"She's hanging around right in front of me aren't you Emily?" Harry laughs poking Emily in the abdomen hoping to get some sound from her but doesn't get it just some wincing.

"You son of a bitch if you hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands" Derek shouts through the phone.

"Now, now son calm down or Emily gets it" Harry smiles.

"ok I'm sorry just don't hurt her i'll do anything you want" Derek says in defeat,

"Oh Derek you must excuse me a second I need to use the men's room ill just leave you here with Emily for a minute" Harry puts the phone on the floor by Emily's feet and runs up the stairs not really head to the bathroom but listening in on what Emily will say.

Derek hears a door slam the continues talking, "Emily?" Derek says with a steady voice but gets no answer so he try's again "Emily please talk to me just to let me know you ok" he asks

Emily thinks about not replying not wanting to him to here that she's in pain but knows that he'll lose it if she doesn't answer so she replies, "I'm ok" was all she said in her low shaky voice.

"What has he done baby don't go quiet on me keep talking until he comes back ok? Derek says to her.

"Is Keeley ok?

"Yeah baby she's fine she's with Garcia" Derek says hearing silence once again. "Emily I'm going to find you ok don't listen to anything he says.

"I'm sorry Derek I'm so sorry, I love you. Ahh" Emily grunts out in pain.

"Take it slow baby don't hurt yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for I will kill him when I find him I promise you that."

"I know Derek, I didn't tell you all of the story when I told you about him!" Emily slowly says trying not to hurt herself.

"I know baby it's ok" Derek replies remembering the story she told about her father.

"No it's not ok I should have told you but..." Emily stops as she begins catching her breath.

"You don't have to tell me baby it's ok everything's going to be fine"

"Please hurry Derek...

"I will Emily do you no anything about where you are? Derek asks

"No he... knocked me out before I... could get a good look... It's in... The open I know... That." Emily says between breaths

"Ok baby it's ok I love you so much don't forget that no tell me your real injuries please?" Derek's asks needing to know for some reason.

"I'm o..."

"I don't want the I'm ok crap baby I know your hurt, tell me please!" Derek begs her,

"Ok... Ok possibly bruised or broken ribs, concussion... And slashes on my stomach that's all I know of" Emily sniffles knowing how much pain she's receiving from her ribs and cuts.

"I'm gunna kill tha..."

"Derek please just talk I... just talk to me about something..." But she was cut off by the screeching of the door to the basement "he's back" Emily whispered quickly and putting her head down so he didn't have to look at that face.

"So sorry I took so long decided to grab a coffee while I was up there now where was we..." Harry walks into the basement with a smirk on his face.

"Please Harry just let her go and take me ill take her place" Derek says.

"NO DEREK NO" Emily shouts hurting herself in the mean time.

"Emily don't shout please" slapping her bare stomach.

"Arghh"

"Emily?" Derek says through her phone.

"Ohh she's fine she's a big girl, and thanks for the offer Derek but I'm going to have to pass, me and Emily are having so much fun right Emily? Harry says walking to the cabinet and grabbing thick wooden stick from there.

"Of course time of... My life" Emily rolls her eyes.

Harry walks up to her and swings the wooden stick and collides with her small legs.

"Agh you... Argh son of a bitch" Emily says between breaths and sharp pains from her on leg.

"I swear to god I goo to kill you, you son of a bitch come face me and ill show the the real man how can you hurt your daughter? Derek shouts curious to know why.

"Because she broke her promise Derek and she belongs to me don't you cookie? Harry tells him firmly and waits for an answer of Emily.

But Harry gets no sort of answer from Emily and whacks her with the wooden stick again and gets the fulfilling sound of her screams "don't you have anything to say Emily? But Emily still remains silent he hits her with it one more time before she finally answers yes and passes out from the pain and tears.

"We'll Derek nice talking to you but I must go now My bed is calling for me" Gary says but just as he's about to hang up Derek speaks.

"Please ill so anything, anything you want just let her go!" Derek begs knowing he shouldn't but must try and save his love of his life.

"I'll think about it! I might call you again or I might not good bye Derek. Then he finally hangs up and leaves Derek to hope and pray that his fiancée comes out of this mess alive.

_**To Be Continued... **_

**Hope it was ok for you and I know I'm being really mean to Emily I hate myself to it :( but gotta complete it now don't I :) please tell me your thoughts and leave me a review :) **

**Lobes ya ;) 3**


	10. Questions Await

A Family Reunion

Ok next chapter my pretties hope you enjoy it again thank you to the amazing people who are commenting and also reading :) loves ya :)

Questions Await

Derek paced back a forth his daughters hospital room furious that Harry had hung up on him he hated the fact that Emily was in pain all he wanted was his hole family back together the way it was before, Derek then forcefully punched the wall the anger of not being able to find this son of a bitch that has Emily, he leaned against the wall taking a few deep breaths he knew Emily would kill him for punching the wall but if it meant her being with him instead I Harry then he take every chance he had. He knew his daughter needs him right now so he pushes away his anger for when he gets his hands on Harry. He takes on last deep breathe before kicking his self up from the wall and and taking a step into the to where his daughter and Garcia was.

He walked into the hospital room to find Keeley peacefully asleep in Garcia's arms Derek knowing she hasn't had a lot of sleep the past few days he saw Garcia look up from Keeley noticing his presents.

"Hey who contacted you Derek?" Penelope asks curious to fin out more of Emily's whereabouts.

"I tell you later Garcia I don't want Keeley to be around." Derek replies and see Garcia no her head to agree.

...CM..

Later that day Keeley had been discharged from the hospital after having the all clear Derek and Garcia had taken her straight back to the BAU knowing one if the team had to do a cognitive interview to see what Keeley remembered about where she was being held Derek didn't particularly want to do it but if he had to he would gladly do so.

"Hey Derek I know that it's pretty hard for you right now so me and JJ decided we'd do the cognitive interview... An do worry I won't push her into anything." Rossi lets Derek know.

"Thanks man I know you'll look after her I trust you guys" Derek said holding onto a still very sleepy Keeley.

"Just let us know when she's ready." Rossi replies not pushing him into telling Keeley to answer some questions.

"Yeah sure thing I'm just gunna take her to the couch in my office and let her lay down for a while."

"Ok Morgan I'm going to pop up and see if Reid and Hotch has found anything. Rossi finishes giving Derek a friendly pat on the back and Derek simply nods in return.

Derek walks up to his office door quietly opening it trying not to wake Keeley he than walks I've and places Keeley carefully on the couch and covers her with his FBI jacket to make sure she's warm then takes a seat on his desk and keeps and eye in her for a while trying to gather his thoughts.

...CM...

"Daddy... Daddy wake up" Keeley said carefully tugging at her fathers top.

"Mmm... Hey princess you ok." Derek asks not noticing that he had fell asleep looking at his watch he notices that he must had nodded off about 20 minutes ago he slowing peels his self from the chair he crashed in and picks his little girl up.

"Yeah Daddy I'm k. Is Mommy home yet? Keeley wonders really wanting to see her.

"No baby she not home yet but me and the team are going to find her I promise." Derek replies.

"Ok Daddy..." Keeley says a little said that her Mommy isn't home. "I know you'll find her Daddy you and the team is the bestest"

"Thanks princess" Derek suddenly got distracted by the ringing of his phone he took a look at the caller ID and noticed it was his mother.

"Hey ma" Derek greets the best he can.

"Hey baby... Why didn't you tell me about Emily and Keeley?" Fran Morgan asks.

"How did you find out ma?"

"We'll you didn't tell me Derek... I heard about it on the news... What's going on baby? Fran asks worried for her family

"Damn it... Keeley and Emily were taken by Emily's father not that I'd call him that... And Keeley's fine he let her go.

"Ok baby I won't be long I'm getting on the plane now love you!" Fran hangs up before her son can argue knowing what he's lik

Morgan puts the phone back in his pocket and tightens his grip a little that's holding Keeley.

"You wanna see grandma princess" Derek's asks giving Keeley a little smile.

"Yeah grandma France I wanna see her Daddy where is she?" Keeley asks excited about seeing her grandma

"She's on the plane here now princess she won't be long, but we gotta go see aunt JJ and uncle Rossi first ok.

"Ok Daddy"

"There going to ask you a few questions baby ok about mommy and the bad man, you don't have to answer straight away you can take you time and remember he won't hurt you anymore ok princess." Derek tells Keeley know she or himself isn't going to like it.

"Ok daddy I'm scared though!" Keeley said on the verge of tears.

"I know baby but ill be waiting right out side the room for you. Mommy will be so proud of you baby and it'll help us find her." Derek replied so desperately wanting to break down in tears but he's determined to stay strong for Keeley's sake.

They walk into the bullpen to find Rossi and JJ patiently waiting to talk to Keeley Derek gives them a nod to let them know that Keeley is ready to talk to them and Derek continues to walk towards the interrogation room with Keeley in his arms.

Once they arrive in the room they stop before going into the next room where they'll be asking questions. "Hey princess aunt JJ and Uncle Rossi's here you going to be a brave girl and talk to them for me." Derek asks.

"Yes Daddy I wants to do it for Mommy" Keeley returns holding her arms out towards Rossi for him to grab her.

"Don't worry Derek we got her" JJ says and walks into the interrogation room with Rossi right behind.

Derek watches as JJ closes the door behind Rossi and JJ takes one side of the table and Rossi sits on the other side with Keeley sitting in his lap, at first to keep his daughter calm JJ and Rossi just asks happy questions before the serious ones begin so Morgan waits patiently for the the questions he dreads.

To Be Continued...

I know it's not much right now but I've had my friend living with me at the time being because she's having problems so i will be a little slow I'm sorry I also got two people wanting me to do a joint story with them so I'm kinda in a mess her lol.. But hope this chapter was enough until my next update ill try to be a fast a possible.. Thanks for reading and don't be a stranger leave me a comment :)


End file.
